the_new_domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lone Survivors
(Several days later) ------------- If you saved Lukas: Jesse: (sigh) Petra. Lukas: I am grateful to you for saving me, but maybe if you saved Petra, she'd be okay. Jesse: Maybe you wouldn't be. ---------- If you saved Petra: Jesse: (sigh) Lukas. Petra: I'm glad you saved me but, maybe if you saved Lukas he'd still be alive. Jesse: Maybe you wouldn't be. --------- If you have been nice: Gerald: Well, Jesse, this may sound crazy, but, I have something to tell you. Jesse: What is it? Gerald: I've been watching you all. Not in a creepy stalker way. It's my job. Jesse: What?/Liar./Your job?/... Gerald: Yeah./Oh, come on. I thought you were nice people!/Yeah./Did I... word that wrong? Jesse: (sigh) Go on. Gerald: Well, I can view what you do. It's a device beyond your knowledge. After watching you these past two years, I could see you were nice people. You tried to get along. Jesse: Thanks? -------- Mixed towards your friends: Gerald: Well, Jesse, this may sound crazy, but, I have something to tell you. Jesse: What is it? Gerald: I've been watching you all. Not in a creepy stalker way. It's my job. Jesse: What?/Liar./Your job?/... Gerald: Yeah./Still not sure about you./Yeah./Did I... word that wrong? Jesse: (sigh) Go on. Gerald: Well, I can view what you do. It's a device beyond your knowledge. After watching you these past two years, still can't tell if you are actually a hero or just saved the world once Jesse: What? ---------- Horrible towards your friends: Gerald: Well, Jesse, this may sound crazy, but, I have something to tell you. Jesse: What is it? Gerald: I've been watching you all. Not in a creepy stalker way. It's my job. Jesse: What?/Liar./Your job?/... Gerald: Yeah./I knew you were just an average grade A jerk./Yeah./Did I... word that wrong? Jesse: (sigh) Go on. Gerald: Well, I can view what you do. It's a device beyond your knowledge. After watching you these past two years, I can tell you don't act like who you are. You may be a hero to the world, but not your friends. You may want to start treating them differently. Before it's too late. Jesse: Excuse me? ------- Gerald: What I'm saying is that my view on you people can determine how I view you. Jesse: Shut up/Don't understand./Cool!/... Gerald: Oh, grow up/Of course you don't/Not really/I'm used to the silent treatment. Jesse: I beg your pardon?/What's that supposed to mean?/Huh?/Okay. (Gerald is silent regardless) (Zombies break in) Gerald: Come on! -------- If you saved Lukas: (Lukas is bit by a zombie) Jesse: LUKAS! Gerald: He's done! ---------- If you saved Petra: (Petra is bit by a zombie) Jesse: PETRA! Gerald: She's gonna die! ----------- Gerald: We can't stay here! Jesse: Leave Stay ----------- Leave: Jesse: C'mon! Gerald: Good call! ------------ Stay and are nice: Jesse: We can't leave! Gerald: Jesse? I trusted you! But you really just want us dead? (Gerald runs off) ------------ Stay and are mixed: Jesse: We can't leave! Gerald: I'm officially edging towards hating you! (Gerald runs off) ------------ Stay and are horrible: Jesse: We can't leave! Gerald: Oh, I knew it! Jesse the Grade A jerk, trouble crossing, dirty MURDERER! (Gerald punches Jesse and runs off with an angry look on his face) ---------- Impacts *Lukas will appear in this episode if Jesse saved him in The New World. *Petra will appear in this episode if Jesse saved her in The New World. *Gerald will either express positive, mixed, or negative thoughts about Jesse depending on your choices in Season 1. Deaths None